Justice League Eternal: Part Three
by Nobody700
Summary: The end of the first Trilogy!


It was a sunny and rather nice day. National City was always sunny, and always had a nice day. National City, being the sister city of Metropolis, it had many of the things Metropolis has. It has a similar news company, a similar science base, and it's own superhero! That hero was Supergirl. She has been protecting the city for roughly half a year, and in that half a year, has stopped more then half the crime in National City in general. It all started when Kara, known as Linda Danvers to her friends, came to earth. She was 14 when she came to earth, and was unaware of how earth was. She had to have the man she was supposed to protect teach her everything.

Since then, Kara had to train in the ways of a hero like her cousin, Kal-El. She was training on earth to gain similar powers like her cousin. In one month, she was as strong as an elephant, as fast as a race car, and could leap over small houses. In half a year, she could punch a hole through a tank, could go at Mach speed, and could fly close to a skyscraper. By now, she could shatter diamond with her palm, run at Mach speed 10, could fly to the moon, and fire a laser beam hotter then the surface of the sun. Yet even then, she knew she stood no chance against her cousin.

Still, she supposed training would help. She aimed to surpass her cousin. Right now, she was training to surpass her cousin by battling her foe. Her foe was someone she never faced before, but seemed to be the most annoying one she's faced yet. The woman wore black that covered her body, with demon horns, and a large black cape. She had the same body size of Kara, and her skin was as red as Crimson. For the past 5 minutes, the two were fighting in the skies of National City, and the two seemed to be equal. Kara fired a blast from her eyes capable of burning through anything, but the woman seemed unharmed. She looked at Supergirl, and growled.

Satan Girl: I shall kill you Supergirl, and when I do, everyone around you will suffer alongside you! Now die before my awesome SATAN VISION!

Satan Girl fired a laser from her eyes that struck Kara. She was hurt, and felt her skin boiling. She heard a call from her pocket, and knew what it was. The D.E.O. They were the head of Earth's protection against aliens, and the leaders of the D.E.O were her adoptive parents. Superman wanted the two to raise Kara because of how they helped him. They didn't know who he really was, but they did know he loved her. She had to answer the call, so she decided to finish the fight as quickly as she could.

She flew straight at Satan girl, and struck the woman in her face. Satan Girl was sent flying across National City's sky. Supergirl flew straight at Satan Girl, and grabbed her. She fired a laser beam into Satan Girl's eyes, temporarily blinding her. Satan Girl shrieked in pain, unable to handle the pain. She held her smoking face, howling in utter pain from the horrible burning.

Satan Girl: DAMN YOU SUPERGIRL! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE! I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU KNOW AND LOVE!

Satan Girl flew away and tore open a portal with her hands. It was a dark and swirling portal, and her head was covered in smoke, and she snarled at Kara.

Satan Girl: YOU WILL BEG FOR MERCY, WHEN I WILL HAVE NONE!

Satan Girl flew in, and the portal closed. Supergirl stared at where the portal was just there, and wondered who that was. She went to the device which was a similar to a phone but had a trackless phone and unable to have anyone detect it aside from the D.E.O. Supergirl answered it, and had her mom Eliza call.

Eliza: Linda, got some major news. Metropolis seems to have been invaded by aliens.

Supergirl: Superman gots it. He stopped like four. 5 if you count the one with aliens who were born on earth. That was a weird one.

Eliza: He seems to be having difficulty with this one Linda. He has the Martian, the Lantern, and even Wonder Woman fighting with him. Linda, you may need to help him.

Kara was thinking about her cousin. He never really needed help, even from herself! But maybe this was one of those rare times her own cousin needed. So she decided to see her cousin. She raced out into the sky, as fast as she could. She was going at jet like speed, and would reach Metropolis in 5 minutes. She was smirking, enjoying the sight of people in National City praising her as they saw the typical blue blur. She, unlike her cousin, genuinely enjoyed the praise of others. She was feeling pretty high, when she heard mighty blows. She could tell it was her cousin from how powerful they sounded. The other one though... Now that one was just as strong as his. She had to hurry, so she flew faster.

When she finally came into sight, she saw her cousin fall. She struck her enemy and saved her cousin, and was finally faced off with the guy. He seemed less like someone who could match her cousin and more like someone who looked like he was ready to go to an emo punk concert. She had to stop herself from laughing at how idiotic he looked, and this angered him. His snarl was apparent to even a blind person, and he was obviously angered at the presence of another Kryptonian. He was wondering how two lived, and chalked it up to the obvious advanced technology of the Kryptonians. This angered him even more, and he cracked his knuckles.

Tyrell: I am Tyrell, your doom Kryptonian!

Supergirl: Oh, I know what you are! You're a Dheronian! I remember you guys from Argo!

Tyrell: You knew of my people?

Supergirl: Yeah. I knew a few. Hell, I was dating one when I was 13!

Tyrell was flabbergasted, and pulled back. He had a mix of emotions from that line. Disgust from a Kryptonian dating one of his kind, confusion that one would date his kind, hate that she would be so perverse to to do, and shock that any of his people would do so. Supergirl herself was confused by the guy, but went along.

Supergirl: You know, I went to your home planet. The glass forest remains the most hauntingly beautiful thing I have ever seen. I'm still amazed to this day of how the Dheronian people were masters of art.

Tyrell was shocked again. Masters of art? He never heard anything about that!

Supergirl: I remember the festival there, where we danced all night and sang. Oh god, when a Dheronian sang, their voice becomes like a bell. It still drives me to tears when I saw a crowd of Dheronians sing.

Tyrell: L... LIES! SHUT UP! YOU COULDN'T HAVE BEEN ALIVE! Dheronian's do not do art, they do not sing, and they do not date Kryptonians! WE HATED YOUR PEOPLE!

Supergirl was taken back this time, and tried to think. The Dheronian's were Krypton's greatest allies. They've been friends for thousands of years! In fact, marriage between a Kryptonian and a Dheronian was so common, no one on either planet would blink to see a hybrid child. In fact, her own best friend was 1/8 Dheronian. How could this man be so wrong in his words... Unless he was taught by the Dheronian Freedom Front!

Superman was in a chamber in the Fortress of Solitude, healing. He was on a surgery table, with the robotic helpers he had built there having preformed surgery. They resembled the Kryptonian robots from his home planet and they were designed with the memories of Krypton his own father sent him, so he used them to help him learn more about Krypton. The head robots were using an energy tank to heal Clark's body and he was listening to one of the robots, who resembled his entire body type but was robotic in look and dressed like him with a large S on its chest and a cape. It was reading off about the Freedom Front.

Superman Robot: The Dheronian Freedom Front was a terrorist organization that believed in the 'racial purity' of Dheronians. They despised anything not connected to the Dheronian way of life, and more then half their victims were Dheronian's who didn't follow their way of life. They were hunted down by a coalition of the Kryptonian and Dheronian forces who worked together to stamp them out. They would have succeeded if they didn't all die from Krypton exploding. Your planet blowing up tends to stop your plans a little bit.

Superman: Yeah. Do you know who Tyrell is?

Superman Robot: Yes. Tyrell is the son of Layrell. He was an amazing scientist who was friends with your father. He seemed to have built a similar space ship in similar design to yours, and also fired it to a planet with a yellow star, but he didn't seem to involve the knowledge of his world beyond the base material. Tyrell, the one trying to kill us all today, seems to have been brainwashed by these terrorists. I do not believe he is fighting with his right mind. In fact, checking through analysis of him, his brain seems to have been manipulated.

Superman: His brain?

Superman Robot: Yes, his brain has been corrupted. It seems they used a special devise to bring him the knowledge of his people in a matter of minutes. The device also seems to have corrupted him. He can't stand the idea of ANY Kryptonian being alive. He will eventually learn of Kandor, and when he does...

Superman: He never will! When will I be fine?

Superman Robot: 4 minutes and 32 seconds. Also I have to point out something. Kara is having difficulty battling Tyrell.

The Superman Robot set up a digital screen on the wall, showing a video of Kara battling Tyrell. While Tyrell was tired and barely had any energy, Supergirl was having difficulty catching up to him. The two clashed again, with the area around them shaking. Supergirl felt her bones rattle, and Tyrell felt his own shark stop. The two were at 100%, with Linda weaker then Tyrell, but Tyrell barely having any energy left. Clark, watching the whole thing, tried to get up but one of the robots tried to stop him.

Superman Robot: You barely have any power. You need another few hours to be at full power.

Clark: Can... Can Supergirl beat him?

Superman Robot: The chances of him beating her are 43%. The chances of her beating him is 57%. But the chances of her killing him in victory is 98%.

Clark was aghast to hear that, and in an instant, flew out. The superman robot would have cursed itself for always having to tell the truth to Superman. Still, it went back to hiding the Kryptonite under a lead box. Superman headed back to Metropolis, to see the battlefield was contained to one small section of the city, and even then the damage to said part of the city was minimal at worst. Aside from 3 topped buildings and minor destruction around the street, the city was safe. The heroes were defeating countless aliens, robots, and even an escaped criminal of Supermans. Parasite. He broke out of his hole when he saw the city was being destroyed, and was waiting for superman.

He resembled a human in body alone, having purple skin, a large mouth full of sharp jagged teeth, with white lines surrounding his body. He was dangerously thin, not having absorbed much energy, and was waiting to find his 'source'. When he saw the common red and blue blur in the sky, Parasite let out a devilish chuckle, and scoured the building, crawling up it to head into the other side. He wanted to absorb Supermans powers, regardless of the alien invasion going on. The earth can burn for all he cares if he gets to gain even a small bit of Supes powers. He was heading towards him, when he was hit with a batarang. Parasite fell off the building, and Batman used his batclaw to head to Parasite, kicking him in the face. Parasite crashed into a guard, and Batman threw a batarang, that transformed into a small net, covering his entire body. Parasite was barely able to free himself, and swore.

Parasite: I'LL KILL YOU BATMAN! WHEN I GET SUPERMANS POWERS, I WILL KILL YOU!

Batman: Bigger men made threats like that. I'm still standing.

Batman swung away, back into the battlefield, where one alien was causing trouble. In darkness, he was small and weak. In sunlight, he was massive! He was larger then a skyscraper, having brown covered fur, with two large heads both breathing fire. He had a scorpion tale, had four arms grabbing at a green lanetern, and was shooting laser beams out of its fur covered head. It was a monstrosity, that already smashed down the Martian and Hawkwoman. Hawkwoman held her head, and got out of the rubble, and grumbled.

Hawkwoman: I'd say the bigger they are, the harder they fall... But how do we make THAT fall?

Martian Manhunter: I'd ask Wonder Woman, but she is busy battling the Giant alien ship.

As he said, Diana struck the ship's force field, trying to demolish the fleets flagship. She was unable to destroy it, but she went in, having the alien ship fire on her. She was unharmed, but knew if the ship fired on Metropolis, it would spell doom for every citizen on the city. She went on, striking only harder and faster, hoping to demolish it. The alien monster stomped around the city, planning to cause enough destruction to rival an enemy army invasion. The flash saw the beast, and wondered how anyone outside of Superman or Wonder Woman could challenge such a monstrosity. That's when the flash saw someone run towards it.

The man was large, easily even taller then Wonder Woman, and he was muscular. Even more muscular then Batman. He had orange scales all over his body, with short blonde hair and an impressive blonde beard that was large but also clean. He was running as fast as he could, faster then any sailfish, and was mightier then any orca. The flash would have stopped him, had he not realized who he was. The man came upon the beast, and leaped at it. With his fist ready, he screamed his battle cry at the top of his lungs.

Aquaman: OUTRAGEOUS!

With a mighty punch even Superman or Wonder Woman would be impressed by, he slammed his fist at the beast, and the beast toppled over from the sheer weight and might of the Atlantean King. The beast fell on a broken section of the city, and Aquaman landed on the beasts stomach, and laughed.

Aquaman: Seems that the larger they are, the harder they fall!

Hawkwoman groaned, and Aquaman saw Batman. Aquaman laughed, and Batman went to Aquaman, rather glad his pod got to Atlantis. Aquaman patted Batman on the back, and Batman felt his bones rattle.

Aquaman: Batman, old chum! Good to see you're still kicking. I was certain that you have perished when Gotham was hit by my brothers tidal wave.

Batman: If you didn't stop Orm, Gotham would have perished. I can't thank you enough.

Aquaman: Nay, I should thank you! If you didn't reveal to me my brothers joining together with the anti-human terrorist in Atlantis, I would never have been able to stop his forces from invading the surface and starting a war!

Batman: Let's try stopping these invaders before we start praising each other.

Aquaman: Indeed. BTW, I can't wait to meet Superman. I hear he's even stronger then me! I wish to test it.

Batman: Better wait, he's handling a threat far bigger then the one you took down.

Above the skies, Tyrell struck Linda, and she was sent flying, but she did blow as hard as she could, sending Tyrell flying like a hurricane just hit him. Tyrell was angry, and fired a beam of energy from his hand, ready to slay her. Supergirl blocked it, but her skin was horribly burned by it, and scowled. She fired a laser beam at Tyrell, that hurt him, but not as much. Tyrell flew at Supergirl, ready to kill her with a powerful energy attack, when he was struck by Superman, who flew at him faster then a bullet and mightier then a locomotive. Tyrell was injured, and had barely any energy left, being pushed back by the force.

Tyrell was heaving, and almost threw up, having no energy left. So Tyrell was sweating hard, and glared at both the Kryptonians, who were beating him. He was utterly enraged, and concentrated. Superman, however, was worried about Tyrell.

Superman: Tyrell, please stop this! You won't be able to survive if you go on any longer! You were brainwashed by extremist! Our people were friends! Family even!

Tyrell: LIES! YOU ALL LIE! YOU, THE GIRL, AND I BET ALL YOUR PEOPLE! WELL I'M GLAD THEY'RE ALL DEAD!

Supergirl: Well Tyrell, we aren't! In fact, Kandor lives, and many of your people lived in Kandor.

Kandor, the bottle city, of the devious Braniac. Superman battled Brainiac for the city, and is trying to bring it back to full size. He had it in his fortress, and the idea of any other beings on Kandor surprised him, with him wondering what his people were like if they let anyone in their city. His resolve to bring it back to full size only increased, having the supposed of population of Kandor increasing. Tyrell however, was enraged. He believed in the words of Supergirl, completely and in his heart, he knew what he had to do.

Tyrell: Well then... I WILL HAVE TO KILL THOSE TRAITORS ALONGSIDE KANDOR! I DIDN'T WANT TO USE THIS, BUT I'D RATHER DIE THEN ALLOW ANY OF YOU LIVE!

Tyrell finally concentrated on all of his sun powered energy, and powered up his body. He used the energy around himself, and concentrated into himself. His skin burst into flames, but in return, he had nothing but sun energy around him. He was stronger, faster, and had more sun energy around himself. His entire body was being ripped apart however, and his life energy was being used up to power it, so he was slowly dying. Both Superman and Supergirl felt him slowly dying, and the two nearly panicked. He was going to die using it, so they had to stop him. Superman flew to Tyrell, and fired a laser blast at Tyrell to distract him. Tyrell took the bait, so he couldn't see Supergirl come in from behind, placing him in a grapple.

She trapped his limbs, and he was unable to be freed from it, despite his superior strength.

Supergirl: Thank god for those DEO training under red sun rooms.

Superman: Not bad. Batman for me.

Supergirl: Batman's real?!

Tyrell: JUST DIE!

Tyrell exploded into energy, burning Supergirl. She let go, being nearly incinerated by the touch, and Tyrell went to firing energy around himself. Both Superman and Supergirl were pushed back, and the heat was getting worse and worse, and the two could tell the sky was burning. They knew the city would be in incinerated by the energy he had, and they HAD to stop him. Supergirl tried to cool down the sky with her freeze breath, while Superman had to fight Tyrell. The two clashed, with the two equal. Superman had to find a way to stop Tyrell, who REFUSED to listen to reason. So he did what he had to do. He kicked Tyrell in the gut, and grabbed his arms, with his legs on Tyrell's stomach.

He began to push with his legs, and pull back on his arms. Tyrell felt his arms were being pulled out of their socket, and his ribs were cracking. Despite the extreme heat that could melt steel, Superman used his skin to protect himself, and fired his laser beam at Tyrell's face, burning Tyrell. Tyrell fired his own sun energy to burn him, but when he tried, Supergirl fired a freeze breath at him that covered his head in ice. He was barely able to see or breathe, and had to shatter it with shaking his head. When he did, he saw Supergirls foot in his face, and it knocked his head back, forcing his arm sockets to pop out. Tyrell screamed in pain, with his own ribs going out, shattered as well.

Tyrell was in pain, and Superman hit Tyrell with a hammer punch, shattering his jaw. Supergirl grabbed him and put him in a headlock, with Superman tackling him, and grappling him, squeezing him. Tyrell was barely able to breath, and he tried to fire one last blast of sun energy to kill them. It hurt them, but the two held on. They finally tightened their grip to unbearable levels for Tyrell, so he clicked his back tooth. From it, his flagship began to form energy around itself. Diana saw it, and pulled back. The energy was forming into a beam of energy, powerful enough to both wipe out the entire hemisphere and cause an apocalypse that would wipe out all life on earth if it struck.

Diana HAD to stop it. For humanity, the amazons, and every other being on life. She flew back a little, and aimed herself at the beam. When it began to fire, she put her arms up. Her bracelets. Most people knew she could stop bullets. Most didn't know she could stop a death beam. Neither did Diana, but she hoped she could! When the beam prepped up, having enough energy to wipe out most of the earth, it fired. Superman and Supergirl were too slow to stop it, but it did hit Diana's bracelets. In a microsecond, the laser beam bounced off her brackets and hit the ship. The ship was vaporized by the beam, causing the ship to practically disappear. Everyone there was shocked beyond belief, ranging from the dumbfounded look from Hal, the shock and awe of Aquaman, the flabbergasted look of Hawkwoman, Batman's genuine surprise, the fear from Supergirl, and the impressed grin from Superman. The most shocked one of all however, was Tyrell.

He was gobsmacked and enraged by the display given by Diana, and cursed himself. He was told his flagship was one of the most powerful space ships this side of the Andromeda Galaxy, and it genuinely was. They however, did not account for a Demi-God. Diana felt rather amazed she could do it, and was happy that she could even do all that. She even wondered if Superman could have done what she did, which even he couldn't have. Tyrell was foaming at the mouth, but he had to calm himself down immediately so he could speak a few certain words. He had a chip in his body that transferred info to the fleet.

Tyrell: Burn Krypton.

His fleet reared up, and were all preparing a bombardment on earth that would destroy it. No one could stop it. Except one man, in one room underneath miles of the earth, who was checking through the chip from it. He was glad he had the robot linked, and he has already solved the problem. He was only waiting for the general and senator only a few feet away from him to accept his terms. Lex would die rather then have even one of them not met. The two men knew what Lex wanted was insane... But these were insane times.

General: Lex... You win. You'll be freed from jail, given the million dollars... And even have the statue of you built next to Superman's in Metropolis.

Lex: It better be an INCH bigger then his.

Senator: Of course. Can you now stop the fleet?

Lex: Of course. Hand me the computer.

The Senator snapped his fingers, and the computer was rolled in. It was a large computer with a roller to help it move, and it was connected to the most powerful computer on earth, larger then the pentagon and was in the Artic, to cool off. Lex F remembered building it, and he knew the first thing he wanted to do was improve on it. He was given the computer, and he put the chip inside the computer, and used his intellect to use the chip to connect to the fleet, and placed one virus. In fact, his favorite virus. 'The Superman Virus'. It invades you by pretending to be helpful, making the ship go faster, advance the tech, and protect itself. Then the next minute, every system fails because the entire system relies on the virus. Then... The virus dies. The entire system dies with it, sacrificing themselves because they are now useless without the superman virus.

Lex was not subtle. With it, the ship's fell out of orbit, with no gravity, jet, and life support, the fleet mearly drifted off in space. The threat was gone, and when Tyrell noticed that the world was not destroyed, Tyrell lost all hope. He fell to earth, with no energy left, no will to even live. He went to the ground, and was broken in every sense of the word. Superman flew down to see Tyrell, sobbing and cursing his name.

Tyrell: DAMN YOU KAL-EL! DAMN YOU AND HUMANITY! I WILL... I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Superman: Tyrell...

Superman put his hand out, and he truly did feel bad for Tyrell. He felt like if he had Tyrell's past, he'd be as sick and depraved as him. He refused to believe Tyrell could be evil. He was only tricked.

Superman: I want to save you.

Tyrell, enraged and having tears covered his face, lunged at Superman, and struck him. But from his outburst from before, he barely had any energy. His fists were capable of shattering steel... But they only bounced off Supermans body. Superman saw Tyrell sobbing, and put his arms around Tyrell. He placed Tyrell in a hug, and stroked Tyrell's hair.

Superman: Don't worry... I will save you. Don't be afraid... I'm here.

Tyrell, being held, and feeling genuine love and warmth... He never felt this since... His parents. The ones from the planet he left. He remembered them... Giving him so many things. They sacrificed so much to give him life, and what did he do? He abounded them, for a people long dead to avenge them against a force that didn't even harm them. His hate was conflicted with his love, and all he could do was scream... And sob. Superman, understanding his pain of the loss of his people, held him even closer and made sure Tyrell felt protected. Wonder Woman watched, and was amazed by Superman. Never before had she met a man with such compassion. She herself bowed to it, and was glad that the mightiest man in the world... Was also a kind one.

Batman saw it, and nodded. He himself probably wouldn't have been so kind... And cursed himself for not following Supermans ideals. Everyone there was touched by it, and all of them hearing of Supermans feats, finally understood why HE was the greatest hero. It wasn't his power... It was he had so much power and so much kindness. The heroes had a lot to learn before they could become like Superman. Hal was mostly glad Superman wasn't a dick, cause he was not in the mood to be arresting another hero after the Sinestro incident. Superman flew Tyrell to the fortress of solitude, where every hero was about to leave when Batman stopped them. Batman looked to the fellow men and women who saved earth, and stood proud.

Batman: Most of you came because I called for you. This was not to stop one invasion. This was to stop ALL invasions. ALL villains. ALL disasters. ALL problems. Ladies and gentleman... I have already told Superman about my plan... But now you shall all hear. The Justice League.

Flash: Justice League? Like the Justice Society of America?

Batman: No. They are great heroes, yes. But they are limited by being part of the USA government. We won't be limited by being controlled by a government body with an agenda. We will battle all crime everywhere.

Wonder Woman: So all of us?

Batman: No. You think 9 heroes will save the world? Of course not. We will recruit more heroes. We will have an army of heroes to respond to all threats, small or big, to make the world a better place. This invasion came in, and had I not sent pods, the only people here would have been Superman, myself, and Supergirl. As we saw from the obliteration beam from the flagship, the increased robots and aliens, and Parasite...

Flash: Parasite?

Batman: Parasite tried to attack Superman, I stopped him. With all these elements, it was certain that we would have loss, and without Superman... We would have all died. Without Wonder Woman, we would have all lost. I'm certain many situations will requir someone with amazing abilities like the Green Labtern, incredible speed from the Flash, and shapeshifting from the Martian. What we need to do is assemble. Form together. Become a league.

The heroes had to admit, it sounded good. Hawkwoman however, having no respect for the Batman, was the only one asking questions.

Hawkwoman: Tell me, who's the leader?

Batman: No one. It will be 7 members, and we will circulate who it is every half year. That way, we can make sure no one is corrupted by power, give any member ample time to take control in case any of us are taken down, and to also to make sure no one feels rejected. Unless you're incompetent, then I have the right to fire you from the league.

Hawkwoman: So YOU have the right to veto people.

Batman: Yes. No ifs ands or buts. If you don't like it, too bad. Now, any other questions?

Flash: How will we help people? Superman and I are the only ones fast enough to go around the world.

Batman: Easy. Zeta beams.

Hawkwoman was shocked, and glared at Batman, with him noticing it.

Batman: Any problems... Mam.

Hawkwoman: Yeah. Zeta beams are Rann technology.

Batman: It can be Saturn technology for all I care, it's quick, effective, and easy to replicate if you know the secrets, which a man I know has.

Hawkwoman: Bah, Saturn. Their people helped Rann attack Thanagar.

Everyone but Jonn and Hal were surprised that Saturn has life, with Batman containing.

Batman: We will use any technology to get ahead. Any skill. We will have rules, that I shall explain. Now tell me... Who here wants to join?

In an instant, Wonder Woman stepped forward, and used her sword to clang against the shield.

Wonder Woman: Had you simply asked me, I would have gladly joined. After seeing the brave men and women fighting here, I could not be more proud to say... Ai!

Barry laughed a little, and ran circles around Batman.

Flash: Sounds great. But I gotta go, I have a lunch date with my wife.

He sped away, and Batman had his cape go over his head. He was not a fan of speedsters. Hal fired up some energy to leave earth, but did do a thumbs up, and flew off.

Batman: I'll take that as a yes.

Aquaman let out a brave roar of applause, and slammed Batman's back with a pat. Batman nearly fell over, but used all his strength and willpower to stand tall.

Aquaman: I'll join, and I know a certain someone who would want too as well. I gladly accept old chum, and I hope we can form together to create the best superhero team since the Outsiders!

Batman: ... Mine or yours?

Aquaman: You had a team?!

Batman nodded, and Aquaman was a little peeved Batman ripped him off. Aquaman left, with the Martian nodding.

Jonn: I will join.

He phased through the floor, and even Batman was creeped out. Hawkwoman shrugged, and began to fly away.

Hawkwoman: Sorry, but I have a job to do. You guys can play hero here.

She flew away, heading towards mountains to set up a beacon. Supergirl watched everyone leave, and grinned.

Supergirl: Well, looks like we're all alone, the three of us. If you wanna know, I have the best plans for the league...

She's got a call from her parents, and she chuckled nervously, embarrassed that her parents called her up. She waved, and with a nervous smile, bowed to both Batman and Wonder Woman.

Supergirl: Sorry, parents! We know how that is, right?

Wonder Woman and Batman didn't. Supergirl flew away, only for Superman to appear. He saw the three were alone, and looked to Diana. He put his hand out, and she put her hand out for a shake. The two felt their grip strength, and nodded in agreement of each other's strength. Batman saw the two, and coughed, so they noticed him.

Batman: I think we should move to somewhere... Less like a warzone.

At a cafe in Gotham, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Diana Prince were all at one table, enjoying coffee and pleasantries. They were all dressed in civilian clothes, to make sure no one noticed them. Bruce even used a fake beard, sunglasses, and trucker hat to hide himself. Diana wore a giant coat to cover her body and she hunched a little. Diana was laughing at a story Lois told, while Bruce looked to Clark, and he had to admit, he was almost enjoying himself. Almost. Bruce looked over to Lois, who giggled and looked to Diana.

Lois: Did you know Bruce and I dated once?

Diana: Intriuging.

Bruce: It was two dates.

Lois: He told me he was Batman, and I think he used it as a pick-up line.

Bruce: I was injured and I told her so she wouldn't send me to a hospital.

Lois: Semantics. Personally, I prefer Smallville over Gotham.

Lois hugged Clark, who was happy himself and hugged Lois. Diana was drinking her coffee, and checked her watch.

Diana: Well, I have to go home for a meeting.

Lois: Hey, quick question. How about an interview? I never interviewed the most powerful woman alive, and I'd like to get to know the real you.

Diana: Of course. Let's talk outside.

The two went outside the cafe to get some questions done, with Bruce and Clark alone. Clark sipped his coffee, and Bruce looked around, and made sure no one he knew was here. He went into his coat, and took out a picture. He put it down, and Clark looked at it. It was a picture of him as Superman, flying in the sky. Clark looked at it, and Bruce shuffled a little.

Clark: What?

Bruce: I... I want you to sign it.

Clark nearly spit out his coffee, and Bruce was trying hard not to squirm. He decided to explain it.

Bruce: It's... For a friend. Tim Drake. He's... Having his birthday tomorrow, and he's a big fan of you.

Clark: Tim Drake? Friend?

Bruce: He's my partner. He's the newest Robin. He's... He's a good kid.

Clark smiled, and wrote down what he thought would be a good message for the kid. He handed it to Bruce, who saw it and snorted.

Bruce: Corny.

Clark: Corny as Kansas?

Bruce: I will shove Kryptonite in your eye for that. Speaking of Kryptonite, what did you do to Tyrell?

Clark: I put him in a cell with red sun. I plan to see him every day, to rehabilitate him. He did a lot of bad things, but I don't think he's a bad person. He can be fixed.

Bruce: I doubt it, but I've been wrong before, and I won't mind being wrong this time. So Clark, I want you to start bringing in the news of a Justice League. I want criminals afraid and heroes to join us. I plan to set up the largest hero group on the planet.

Clark: Even larger the Batman Incorporated?

Bruce: Har Har. Now if you excuse me, someone is committing a crime in Gotham.

Someone was always committing a crime in Gotham. Clark left to see Lois and Diana were still talking, and he sat down on a park bench and thought... Could life be any better?

-Epilouge-

Central City. Home of the Flash, Barry Allen. When he got home at super sonic speed, he had to do what he did every day. He went to his basement. In the basement, was a large blackboard he had set up. He looked at the blackboard, and stared at the letters.

'Post Flashpoint World'

He checked off one of the boxes of requirements in knowing this world was getting closer to his old world. A Justice League. Every time he crossed it off, he feared that this world will become like the one he left before. The one that made him leave. The one... Where everyone died.


End file.
